Wucas
}} is the Dimension W counterpart of Lucas. Serving as the medical expert of the group, he is the most loyal to Super Zoshi. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques PK Starstorm - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: rains down a volley of star-like projectiles at multiple targets. **Alpha (α): 360 base damage; 50 second cooldown. **Omega (Ω): 900 base damage; 100 second cooldown. Lifeup - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: utilizes biopsychokinesis to heal an ally. **Alpha (α): 100 HP restored to one ally; 10 second cooldown. **Beta (β): 300 HP restored to one ally; 15 second cooldown. **Gamma (γ): 250 HP restored to one ally; 21 second cooldown. **Omega (Ω): 450 HP restored to all allies; 31 second cooldown. Healing - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: cures an ally of a status problem. **Alpha (α): Cures one ally of one status problem; 6 second cooldown. **Beta (β): Cures one ally of all status problems; 11 second cooldown. **Gamma (γ): Cures one ally of all status problems including unconsciousness; 17 second cooldown. **Omega (Ω): Cures all allies of all status problems including unconsciousness; 24 second cooldown. Offense Up - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: raises the attack and special attack of allies. **Alpha (α): Raises the the ally's attack and special attack by 12; 12 second cooldown **Omega (Ω): Raises the attack and special attack of all allies by 17; 30 second cooldown Defense Up - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: raises the defense and special defense of allies. **Alpha (α): Raises the the ally's defense and special defense by 10; 13 second cooldown **Omega (Ω): Raises the defense and special special of all allies by 15; 31 second cooldown Shield - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: surrounds an ally and himself in a sheld that lowers the damage of physical attacks by 25%. PSI Shield - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: surrounds an ally and himself in a shield that lowers the damage of special attacks 25%. PSI Counter - 45 second cooldown *ACTIVE: surrounds an ally with a shield that lowers the damage of all special attacks by 25% and reflects 50% of the damage dealt. PK Love PK Freeze - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: utilizes cryokinesis to freeze a target. **Alpha (α): 180 base damage; 15 second cooldown; 12% chance of freezing a target. **Beta (β): 360 base damage; 21 second cooldown; 28% chance of freezing a target. **Gamma (γ): 540 base damage; 30 second cooldown; 50% chance of freezing a target. **Omega (Ω): 720 base damage; 38 second cooldown; 74% chance of freezing a target. PK Fire - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: utilizes pyrokinesis to launch flames at multiple targets. **Alpha (α): 100 base damage; 15 second cooldown; 10% chance of causing a burn. **Beta (β): 220 base damage; 19 second cooldown; 25% chance of causing a burn. **Gamma (γ): 370 base damage; 25 second cooldown; 49% chance of causing a burn. **Omega (Ω): 600 base damage; 36 second cooldown; 71% chance of causing a burn. PK Thunder - Cooldown varies between stages *ACTIVE: utilizes astrakinesis to throw consecutive bolts of lightning down at a random target. **Alpha (α): One consecutive time; 140 base damage; 14 second cooldown; 20% chance of causing paralysis. **Beta (β): Two consecutive times; 230 base damage; 21 second cooldown; 38% chance of causing paralysis. **Gamma (γ): Three consecutive times; 390 base damage; 30 second cooldown; 51% chance of causing paralysis. **Omega (Ω): Four consecutive times; 630 base damage; 40 second cooldown; 85% chance of causing paralysis. PK Magnet - No cooldown *ACTIVE: creates a force field that absorbs all special attacks. Depending on the strength of the move, the user will either gain HP equal to that of the special attack damage, or be stunned for 10 seconds. Item Layout *Medi+ Gun - An extremely powered version of the Medi Gun. It heals 3% of the target's maximum health, and 8% when the medic is not being attacked. ÜberCharge grants more speed, longer invincibility, and 20% armor/magic penetration. Powered up by Dark Phazon, the Medi Gun can provide 1 of 3 boosts: **'Valor mode': Increases attack and special attack by 20. **'Tank mode': Increases defense and special defense by 20. **'Sonic mode': Increases speed by 20. *Ionian Boots of Lucidity *Spirit Visage *Rabadon's Deathcap *Aegis of the Legion *Frozen Heart Category:Dimension W Category:Human Category:Villians